La Ultima Luna
by Themis13
Summary: El se impacto al conocer a la hija que nunca veria nacer, aquella estrella que tenia sus ojos y los rasgos de su bombom, aunque esa chica llego para una razon que ellos no hubiera deseado
1. ¿Quién es ella?

Todo estaba casi listo, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto, y esta reunión debía ser simplemente perfecta, el Tokio de Cristal se estaba preparando para la visita de la Princesa Kakyu del Planeta de Fuego y con ella sus tres guardianas las Sailors Starlight, quienes alguna vez habían ayudado a la Neo Reina a salvar la Tierra.

La noche antes de la llegada de las Sailor Starlight La Pequeña Dama se encontraba en su ventana mirando hacia el cielo con mucho preocupación, las ojeras resaltaban en su piel ya hacía casi un mes que no podía dormir, era por una pesadilla, siempre la misma, que la atormentaba cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, no le había contando a nadie ya que no quería verse infantil ni preocuparlos, pero esto ya se le estaba escapado de las manos.

-Pequeña Dama- Rini salto de la impresión, no había escuchado a nadie entrar a su habitación, giro y se vio a Sailor Plut quien la miraba desde las sombras.

-Plut, me asustaste- susurro

-Lo siento- contesto acercándose a Rini

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- pregunto Sailor Plut a la Pequeña Dama

-nada, solo quería ver las estrellas- contesto dubitativa

Setsuna tomo la barbilla de Rini con delicadeza, la obligo a mirarla y le sonrió cálidamente.

-Pequeña Dama fue fácil darme cuenta que algo te está preocupando, puedes confiarme en mi-

-tengo miedo Plut- le contesto Rini al fin luego de dudarlo un momento, se aferró a la cintura de Setsuna, un par de lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas

-No tienes nada de que temer o ¿es que a caso te preocupa la llegada de nuestros invitados?-

-no es eso- Rini soltó a Setsuna -Plut ¿los sueños pueden hacerse realidad?-

-si te empeñas en ello es muy probable-

-pero. . .y si no quiero que sucedan-

Sailor Plut miro preocupada a Rini, se acuclillo y de nuevo la miro directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. . .¿Lo que te molesta sea un sueño?-

-todas las noches es lo mismo Plut- Rini lloraba más que antes – veo el Tokio de Cristal, todo está como siempre pero de repente la oscuridad lo cubre, oigo gritos horribles y sombras que corren hacia todos lados, después estoy en el vestíbulo del palacio y miro a casi todas las Sailors en el suelo, luego veo a mi mama y a un hombre tratar de resguardar el cristal de plata, también hay una chica con un gato que Neptune trata proteger y llevársela contigo y Haruka- Rini suspiro- luego de eso solo puedo ver a el palacio a lo lejos pero es una ruina, y cuando intento acercarme hay una Sailor que no me permite ir, nunca la había visto, siempre le pregunto quién es pero nunca me responde y solo me sonríe . . .Plut es tan real, tengo mucho miedo-

Rini se aferraba mas a Setsuna, la cual solo le trato de dar un silencioso consuelo, pero a Sailor Plut algo le daba mala espina, hace días sintió una extraña onda en el flujo del tiempo, también se había percatado que Michiru se estaba comportando muy extraño, y lo peor de todo es que personas de la ciudad habían estado desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

-Nada malo sucederá, ahora es tiempo de que intentes dormir, yo me quedare aquí no tienes por qué preocuparte- tomo a la Pequeña Dama y la arropó en la cama, cuando esta al fin de durmió su expresión cambio, algo le decía que debía de estar alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiera ser sospechosa, aunque solo fuera un sueño, el comportamiento de Michiru, el extraño flujo y las desapariciones tal vez no fueran solo una coincidencia.

Al día siguiente en el palacio todos estaban corriendo de un lado para otro con las preparaciones de último minuto, la Neo Reina estaba realmente ocupada verificando todo y principalmente reuniéndose con las Scouts por si tenían alguna pista de lo que pasaba en la ciudad, ese asunto era alarmante pero trataba de mantener la calma, primero solo habían sido algunos casos pero ahora las personas que desaparecían eran varias a la semana y no encontraban ninguna explicación a esto.

-Pequeña Dama- Sailor Plut toco la puerta de la habitación de Rini y la llamo, ya que era tiempo de que saliera.

-adelante-

Plut entro a la habitación y vio a Rini sentada en el pequeño banco frente a su tocador camino hasta ella, tomo el peine y comenzó a ayudarla a terminar de alistarla.

-ya es hora- Setsuna termino de peinar a la niña y caminaron con dirección a los jardines del palacio donde la fiesta recién había comenzado, ya que la princesa Kakyu del planeta de fuego por fin había llegado. Bajaban las escaleras que conectaba el gran vestíbulo con el jardín cuando Rini miró hacia abajo se quedo atónita y comenzó a temblar cosa que alerto a Sailor Plut de inmediato.

-Pequeña Dama ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Te sientes bien?-Rini volteo hacia Plut, la abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a llorar.

-Plut ¿Se hará realidad? En verdad va a pasar, el Tokio de Cristal será destruido- Rini no dejaba de abrazar a Setsuna temía que todo lo que ella conocía y amaba fuera a desaparecer.

-Pequeña Dama que te hace pensar eso- Setsuna estaba realmente preocupada por la reacción de Rini y también porque podría ser que lo que algo malo viniera a amenazar a la Tierra.

-ese hombre el que esta charlando con mi mama es el hombre que la ayudaba a proteger el cristal de plata en mi sueño- Setsuna enseguida miro hacia donde se encontraba la Neo Reina y vio que el hombre al que se refería Rini era Seiya Kou.

-Pequeña Dama tienes que tranquilizarte, se que debes estar atemorizada y no sé que este provocando que tengas esas pesadillas, pero de algo estoy segura y es que nunca permitiremos que algo amenace a la Tierra-

-pero Plut-

-todo estar bien, lo prometo-

El jardín estaba iluminado por hermosas luces doradas también había mesas decoradas como si todo hubiera sido sacado de un cuento de hadas, Rini camino tímidamente hacia donde se encontraba su madre ella estaba acompañada de los chicos de Three Light y su princesa, cuando llego se coloco a lado de ella sin que la Neo Reina lo notara.

-Serena ella debe ser tu hija - Seiya se inclino un poco hacia abajo y le hizo una reverencia a la pequeña Dama –no hay duda se parece mucho a ti-

-así es, Pequeña Dama ellos son Seiya, Taiki, Yaten Kou y la princesa del planeta de fuego, pero sobre todo grandes amigos- Serena empujo a Rini frente de ella y la acerco a sus viejos amigos.

-mucho gusto soy Serena Chiba, la Pequeña Dama del Tokio de Cristal- Rini hizo una reverencia hacia sus invitados siendo muy formal igual que Michiru la había enseñado cuando era más pequeña.

-pero debes admitir algo Serena-Yaten le hablo a Serena muy seriamente –tu hija comparándola con la Serena que conocimos en la preparatoria parece más Inteligente y educada, recuerdo que eras una chica con la boca muy grande y algo llorona- los tres hermanos Kou trataban de contenerse para no reírse mientras su princesa los veía enojada.

-Neo Reina en verdad lo lamento ellos no lo hacen malintencionadamente- se disculpo Kakyu

Rini estaba realmente asustada, usualmente ella también hubiera dicho algún comentario despectivo contra la Serena del siglo XXI pero solamente no estaba nada de humor.

-y las Sailors Scouts, no las he visto por ninguna parte-Pregunto Taiki con interés

-¡Aquí estamos!- Siete Sailor Scouts acompañadas del Rey Endimión y los dos gatos entraron al jardín del palacio ahí Sailor Plut se les unió y se acercaron a la Reina.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo Saludo Sailor Jupiter

-es verdad- sonrió Taiki

-bueno, bueno que pasa con esta seriedad hoy es día de fiesta y hay que disfrutar-luego de esto Sailor Venus se rio en una gran carcajada.

-no hay duda que no cambias- Yaten miraba a Mina con indiferencia

-el hecho que yo cambie o no, no es de tu problema- Mina le saco la lengua a Yaten muy infantilmente

-ya chicos no habrán venido desde muy lejos solo para pelearse- Sailor Mercury se acerco a Mina y le puso su mano en el hombro-ya tranquilos-

-¿Qué es esta presencia?- Sailor Plut trataba rápidamente de encontrar el origen del extraño flujo.

-¿Qué pasa Sailor Plut?- Pregunto la Neo Reina preocupada, la pequeña dama al sentir la tensión se aferro a la mano de su padre.

-una extraña ola se acerca- contesto Michiru

-puedo sentirlo pero no lo identifico- Setsuna medito por unos segundos y su mirada cambio drásticamente- un portal del tiempo se está abriendo, pero se siente diferente, no tengo idea de lo que está pasando-

-pues sea lo que sea, estaremos preparadas- Sailor Uranus esperando la señal de Plut quien asintió y solo esperaba sentir donde se abriría el portal

Las demás chicas se ubicaron al lado de Sailor Uranus listas para lo que sea que se acercara. Seiya junto con sus hermanos se habían empeñado en proteger a su princesa que ahora estaba resguardada tras de ellos.

Una luz brillo intensamente frente a la Neo Reina, todas las Sailors estaba listas para pelear con lo que fuera a Salir de ese portal, sea lo que sea, los hermanos Kou también estaban preparados y el rey Endimión había puesto a Rini detrás de él; fue ahí cuando el portal termino de desarrollarse y de él salió una gata gris adulta y una Sailor Scout de unos dieciséis años, esta tenía un largo cabello negro azulado y unos ojos también muy azules, su traje de combate era igual que el de las guardianas de la tierra pero a ella la representaba el color rosa oscuro pero lo curioso era que tenía un broche en forma de luna menguante símbolo que también tenía la cinta que llevaba en el cuello, era una Sailor Scout totalmente desconocida.

-Plut, esa es la misma Sailor que vi en mi sueño- Rini nuevamente está muy nerviosa

-quien eres y que haces aquí- Setsuna fue muy agresiva con esa chica.

-yo solo vengo a advertirles y a ayudarles un nuevo enemigo se está acercando y planean destruir la Tierra, sus poder no es suficiente, tienen que estar preparados, por eso le suplico que me crean sino todo lo que conocen será destruido- esta Sailor no le quito la vista a la Neo Reina y fue muy seria.

-y por qué deberíamos creerte ni siquiera sabemos quién eres, como podríamos confiar en ti- Setsuna nuevamente fue muy directa con esta persona

-yo. . .-dudo y suspiro – soy Sailor Moon-

-imposible la única Sailor Moon que hay esta aquí- dijo Sailor Mars

-ella llego aquí por un portal del tiempo- Sailor Neptune miró a la posible intrusa fijamente – ¿de qué lugar provienes?- pregunto

-por favor solo tienen que creerme, el Tokio de Cristal está en peligro-

-ellos atacaron tu hogar- susurro Rini

La extraña Sailor miró a La Pequeña Dama extrañada de que esa niña supiera lo que había pasado en su hogar pero solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza confirmando lo que Rini ya sabía, además de que sentía una sensación realmente rara al verla.

-como sabes eso Pequeña Dama- la Neo Reina miró a su hija preocupada

-lo he visto- susurro – lo he estado soñando todo el tiempo, mamá ella dice la verdad-

-tienen que apresurarse-

-Sailor Saturn – Hotaru camino había enfrente de todas las Sailors siguiendo las órdenes de la Reina -habla con los guardias, aseguren el castillo y la ciudad-

-Pero Neo Reina- dijo Plut –como sabemos que dice la verdad, no sabemos nada de ella-

-puedo asegurarles que mi princesa nunca mentiría con algo tan delicado-

La gata que se había mantenido al lado de la Sailor Scout camino hacia el frente y fue cuando los presentes le pusieron atención, era gris y tenía una pequeña luna en su frente.

-nunca jugaría con algo así- siguió defendiendo a la chica – además ella…-

-Diana- la interrumpió –está bien-

-¿Diana? ¿Ella es la pequeña Diana? –Venus veía a la gata meticulosamente y se sorprendió – ¡si es Diana!-

Rini miraba a la gata muy sorprendida igual que todos los demás, excepto los Tree Lights y su reina que no comprendían su emoción por un gato. Artemis era el más desconcertado e intento acercarse, lo hizo poco a poco hasta que llego enfrente de la que sería su hija.

-¿en serio eres tú Diana?- ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Neo Reina, tiene que creerle a mi princesa se lo suplico, ella no tiene intenciones de hacer algo malo-

- ella es tu princesa- intervino Uranus -¿cómo puede ser ella tu princesa? –le cuestiono con desconfianza

-ella es la princesa del nuestro Tokio de Cristal, la Dama de Cristal-

-Diana- la interrumpió de nuevo con reprimenda.

- ¿eres al hermana menor de la Pequeña Dama?- Sailor Venus la veía muy raro porque a pesar que si se parecían mucho en realidad, podía ver en ella rasgos que le eran muy familiares pero que definitivamente Rini no tendría.

-yo no tengo ninguna hermana- dijo – tampoco llegue a este lugar en un portal de tiempo-

-necesitas decirnos la verdad para poder ayudarte- La Neo Reina le creía, podía ver en ella mucha familiaridad como si la conociera, pero suponía que si no aclaraba las cosas de inmediato las Sailors Scouts desconfiarían de ella y si en realidad vendría un enemigo, la desconfianza no era un lujo que se podrían dar en medio de una guerra.

-llegue aquí gracias a la llave del tiempo de Sailor Plut, use la llave para abrir. . .-

-abriste una de las puertas prohibidas- murmuro Sailor Plut para ella misma aunque las demás la escucharon – ¡niña cómo pudiste eso, es una locura!- la reprendió

-¿puertas prohibidas? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Sailor Jupiter

-esta llave- señalo su báculo –no solo abre la puerta que rompe el tiempo y el espacio, hay tres puertas más, el universo es un lugar muy extenso y esas puertas pueden ser muy peligrosas, son la entrada de universos paralelos al nuestro, como si fueran el reflejo en un espejo, el siquiera pensar en atravesarlas es muy insensato… y tu lo hiciste, incluso te habían advertido- termino reprendiéndola

-lo sé y lo siento, pero tenía que venir aquí, una gran amenaza viene de mi mundo, es muy fuerte se hacen llamar la Red Moon-

-no importa lo fuerte que sean podremos con ellos- hablo Haruka son suficiencia

-sí pero…-

-no es necesario que te quedes aquí, proteger el Tokio de Cristal es nuestro trabajo- esta vez fue Neptune

-se que su fuerza es muy grande, pero ellos lograron destruir el Tokio de Cristal donde nací- la tristeza era visible en sus ojos –utilizaron habilidades que eran demasiado poderosas incluso para mi madre- susurro la Sailor desconocida quien miro muy melancólica a la Neo Reina

-quieres decir que tú eras la Pequeña Dama del Tokio de Cristal- dijo Sailor Mars interesada

-así es- contesto Diana

-vaya- Sailor Venus se acerco a inspeccionarla –pero a pesar de que se parecen hay muchas diferencias, tu cabello, los ojos y esos rasgos - cada vez la tenía más cerca que provoco que la nueva Sailor Moon diera un paso hacia atrás, se sentía extraña y de nuevo intimidada por que todos se había puesto a observarla

-debe ser una de las variaciones que dijo Sailor Plut, a pesar de que viene de los mismos padres, no son idénticas como si fuera su hermana mayor- dijo Sailor Mercury acercándose –aunque esos ojos- susurro para sí misma, sabía que los había visto y sabía perfectamente en quien, se alejo luego de observarla con cuidado, una expresión de asombro se mostro en su rostro y miro rápidamente a Seiya quien hablaba con sus hermanos y su princesa ajeno a todo esto. Amy trato de disimular lo más posible pero Sailor Mars la había visto y se había dado cuenta de lo que Amy había descubierto.

-La Dama de Cristal es la única hija de La Neo Reina y el Rey Seiya, ella no tiene hermanas- la gata hablo muy naturalmente, pero luego se dio cuenta de su error.

Todos los presentes la miraban anonadados, ¿ella era la hija de quien? Sailor Moon miro Diana preocupada, planeaba decirles quien era pero no tan pronto ni de esa forma, así que termino decidiendo contar una parte de su historia para que no hubiera más confusiones, pero le preocupaba el Rey, lo último que ella quería era causar problemas.

-en casa se me hablo mucho de el Rey Endymion sobre como ayudo mucho a mi madre y a las Sailors a salvar la Tierra, yo nunca llegue a conocerlo ya que murió muchos años antes de que yo naciera- Sailor Moon miró al Rey y le sonrió –es un placer estar en su presencia- se reverencio, el Rey solo le sonrió.

Seiya por otro lado de ser solo un espectador de lo que sucedía, ahora estaba en el frente mirando fijamente a esa chica, quien veía tímidamente el suelo, muy avergonzada de que el que alguna vez había sido padre la inspeccionara muy meticulosamente, Taiki, Yaten y la princesa Kakyu estaban al impresionados y muy preocupados porque algo que tenían muy claro era que aunque hubieran pasado tantos años Seiya seguía enamorado de Serena.

-te ayudare- le dijo Seiya con seriedad a Dama de Cristal

-Todos nosotros lo haremos- proclamo Kakyu –Neo Reina será un placer volver a combatir a su lado- la Reina sonrió.

-hay que conmovedor, la princesita encontró ayuda- la voz en tono de burla de una mujer se escucho por todo el jardín – Sailor Moon lograste llegar antes que nosotros pero no te servirá de nada- repentinamente una extraña chica apareció de cabello púrpura y ojos negros.

-¡Isil! ¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto? No deberías estar aquí -ahora la dama de cristal estaba ella un mar de tensión ya que las cosas se adelantaron a sus cálculos.

-bueno será porque no me importa en lo absoluto- Isil caminó hacia Sailor Moon y la golpeo tirándola al suelo – ¿no te sientes en casa? siempre terminaste en el suelo, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, y ahora por eso están el Tokio de cristal destruido, eres débil-

- si yo pudiera dar mi vida para cambiar lo que paso, lo haría-la Dama de Cristal seguía en el pisó, las palabras de Isil le habían afectado y no podía levantarse.

-lo hecho, hecho esta, aunque digas que darías tu vida por cambiar las cosas no pasara, despierta niña ya que si vuelves a fallar no solo arruinaras tu vida-

Aun así Sailor Moon no podía levantarse el sentimiento de impotencia, de culpa, el de dolor no la dejaban continuar la carga que llevaba era demasiado grande y la había guardado por mucho tiempo.

-ella no fallara nosotros confiamos en la Dama de Cristal, sé que la madre de esta chica también le confiaba su vida, y que nadie está arrepentido por nada- las palabras de la Neo Reina hicieron que Sailor Moon saliera de ese trance de desesperanza y miró fijamente a la mujer que también era su madre por así decirlo.

- es demasiado pronto para decir eso, hace algún tiempo escuche las mismas palabras de cierta reina que ahora está tres metro bajo el suelo- Isil miraba desafiante a la reina, así como la reina la miraba a ella –ahora me encargare de la pequeña princesa- murmuro mirando a Rini

-no permitiré que toques a la Pequeña Dama, no voy a dejarte hacerlo- Sailor Moon miraba fijamente hacia su oponente.

-por favor no digas lo que no cumplirás, nunca cumpliste, dijiste que salvarías tu hogar el Tokio de Cristal y oh sorpresa el Tokio de Cristal está destruido, crees que podrás salvarlos, piensa la situación es la misma que en nuestra dimensión todas las Sailor reunidas la Neo Reina confiaba en ti, y cuando por fin llego el momento de la pelea tuvieron que protegerte, por cobarde, y se te acabo el tiempo- Isil era sarcástica y lo único que quería era dañar a Sailor Moon con sus palabras.

-esta vez no será así- contesto segura de sí.

-¿serio? Inténtalo- Isil se concentro en su mano derecha naciendo una estrella del tamaño de una canica que luego era envuelta por la su energía y el resultado era una esfera de energía luminosa violeta con siete picos que le invadían y cinco lazos que la rodeaban sin tocarla.

-EXPLOSION ASTRAL- Isil salto y lanzó su ataque a Sailor Moon

Esta no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y la hirió en el lado izquierdo de su cadera.

-Sailor Moon ¿estás bien?- Sailor Mars se acerco y la levanto con cuidado notando la gran quemadura que tenía en el vientre.

-lo vez, no ha cambiado nada- rio –ahora para usted Neo Reina un regalo de la Red Moon, espero que puedan disfrutarlo, por cierto mi querida Dama de Cristal-y cómo si fuese niebla, solo desapareció.

La temperatura comenzó a bajar considerablemente y nubes negras cubrieron los cielos, Sailor Moon ya había visto esto y sabía perfectamente lo que significaba.

-tienen que entrar al castillo rápido- casi les grito –esto es muy peligroso-

Los guardias habían asegurado las puertas y ventanas, horribles gritos se escuchaban desde afuera y aunque las Sailors querían salir ayudar Sailor Moon se los prohibió, les conto que era una trampa que ya era tarde. Las desapariciones todo tenía que ver, ella se había creído el cuento de que había llegado primero a este Tokio de Cristal pero no era así, ahora el único lugar seguro era dentro del castillo, había llegado tarde.

Sailor Plut se encontraba aun más inquieta, no solo porque ahora el sueño de Rini ahora era una fría realidad, si no porque había sentido variaciones en la puerta del tiempo.

-es tarde- susurro Sailor Moon

-Dama de Cristal no se rinda aun- Diana trato de consolarla

-Diana tiene razón- dijo Sailor Mercury mientras curaba las heridas de Sailor Moon quien cada vez estaba más y más débil –es muy pronto para rendirse-

-es cierto, pero ahora todo es demasiado peligroso- susurro mirando a Rini.

El Rey Endymion y la Neo Reina se habían dado cuenta de a quien miraba mientras decía esas desalentadoras palabras y el temor por la seguridad de su pequeña hija se hizo más grande.

-Sailor Moon- la llamo el Rey Endymion –necesito que me hagas un favor muy grande- ella miro al rey y asintió –llévate a la Pequeña Dama-

-¿Qué?- balbuceó –no puedo, tengo que ayudarlos ¿Además a donde la llevaría?- no, definitivamente no se movería de ahí.

-aunque creas que estas obligada a luchar con nosotros, no es así- se acerco la Reina –si algo sale mal la Pequeña Dama se quedara desprotegida, te lo suplico, promete que vas a cuidar de ella- susurro

Su petición fue tan seria, pero Sailor Moon podía ver la verdad en los ojos de la reina y esta era que estaba muy preocupada por su hija, esa mirada la había visto en su madre antes, esa era su mirada de temor, no pudo negarse.

-me la llevare, y la protegeré, lo prometo pero ¿a qué lugar podría llevármela? En este mo…-

-mama, papa, yo no quiero irme de aquí, peleare con ustedes- interrumpió al escuchar que la sacarían de ahí

-Pequeña Dama- la llamo el Rey Endymion –no dudamos de tu fuerza ni de lo que eres capaz, pero en este momento será mejor que regreses al siglo XX-

Rini asintió al no ser capaz de desobedecer a su padre esta vez, su seriedad la hizo entender que no había peros.

-Sailor Plut-

-si Neo Reina-

Setsuna abrió la puerta, pero antes de que la atravesaran le advirtió a Sailor Moon lo que había sentido.

-mama, papa, chicas, no veremos pronto lo prometo- Rini los abrazo, mientras Sailor Moon solo les dio una lejana sonrisa

-Diana, por favor quédate aquí y ayúdalos en todo lo que puedas-

-Si Dama de Cristal, lo que diga- Diana estaba preocupada por su princesa ahora la veía mas pálida y desde hace un rato había observado que no quitaba la mano de su herida, tenía un expresión muy cansada.

Sailor Moon levanto la mirada de Diana y se encontró con unos ojos azules que eran idénticos a los de ella que la miraban preocupados. Seiya se acerco a esa chica aunque él veía a una niña.

-cuídate- le dijo ella solo le sonrió

Rini se acerco ya preparada, pero también noto lo pálida que se veía Sailor Moon.

-¿estás bien?-

-si- contesto, Rini la miro más y vio que tenía mucha sangre en las vendas que Amy le había puesta, razón por la cual no quitaba la mano de ahí –pero tus heridas- insistió mas alarmada

-estoy bien- Sailor Moon tomo de la mano a la Pequeña Dama y atravesaron el portal.

El hermoso atardecer podría mostrarse en su máximo resplandor desde el techo de la preparatoria de Tokio, dando inicio a una triste despedida.

-muchachos tienen que irse tan pronto- pregunto Amy con un poco de tristeza

-si, la gente de nuestro planeta nos está esperando- contesto la princesa del planeta de fuego

-pronto construiremos un nuevo planeta en compañía de nuestra princesa- explico Yaten con su acostumbrado tono sereno

-buena suerte- les dijo luna desde el hombro de Amy algo embelesada por algunos sucesos pasados, asiendo que Artemis se sintiera algo ignorado

-muchas gracias Luna- respondió Yaten guiñándole el ojo muy coquetamente a la Gata, asiendo a que esta hiciera gestos de lo avergonzada que estaba.

-Luna- Artemis seguía totalmente celoso ante la situación

-bombón- dijo Seiya haciendo que todos mostraran su atención en el –me da mucho gusto que tu novio se encuentre sano y salvo-

-fue gracias a ti Seiya, con la ayuda de tus consejos, pude salir adelante- Serena miro tristemente el suelo.

-Bombón- Serena le sonrío dulcemente a Seiya haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente.

-sabes, yo nunca me olvidare de ti- le dijo Seiya seriamente

-si nosotros seremos siempre buenos amigos- Serena contesto dulcemente

Repentinamente los Taiki, Yaten y su princesa comenzaron a reír

-ah, tu nunca entiendes Bombón- menciono Seiya algo burlón poniendo su mano en su cara.

-Parece que no ten entendió- dijo Taiki, mientras Yaten seguía riéndose inconteniblemente.

-que- las chicas y Darien también estaban desconcertados por lo distraída que era Serena.

-no entendió- suspiro Amy

-nunca entiende nada- respondió Lita

-que les pasa, tu también Amy- dijo Serena tratando de "comprender" la situación

-Serena eres una niña demasiado despistada- le dijo Mina a Serena en tono burlón

-sí pero porque Mina-

Rei golpeo a Serena en la cabeza

-siquiera entiende eso Serena-

-no lo sé por eso estoy preguntando-

-pues jamás en tu vida lo entenderías- contesto Rei

-hay Rei no me molestes-

Todos comenzaron a reírse y se ya se encontraba casi a punto de ocultarse.

-bueno es hora de irnos- dijo la princesa del planeta de fuego caminando en dirección del sol acompañada de sus tres guardianes. Seiya estaba algo inquieto y se decidió a mirar hacia atrás, mirando fijamente a Darien.

-oye Darien a partir de ahora te encargaras de protegerla- se relajo y miro al cielo

-Que coincidencia estas palabras las había dicho un sujeto muy presumido- le guiño el ojo.

-si ya lo sé- respondió

-nos vemos luego bomboncito- Seiya levanto su mano en forma de despedida y al llegar con sus compañeros estoy se transformaron en las Sailor Star Light.

-cuídense mucho- dijo Taiki

-no vemos-dijo Seiya

-de verdad se los agradezco mucho chicos- les sonrió la Princesa del planeta de fuego.

-hasta Luego- les dijo Yaten.

-tampoco nos olvidaremos de ustedes- respondió Lita

-cuídense mucho- les dijo Amy

-pueden venir a visitarnos- les sonrió Mina

-las estaremos esperando- les dijo Serena

-adiós- les dijo Rei

Repentinamente una presencia se sintió que abrumo a los presentes y no permitió que las Sailors Star Lights se fueran con su princesa ya que sin quererlo regresaron a su otra identidad, fue ahí cuando a unos metros sobre ellos apareció una portal del tiempo y todos lo miraban fijamente cuando Rini salió de él y caía hacia el piso.

-¡Rini!- Darien corrió y levanto sus brazos y atrapo a la pequeña niña.

-Rini pero que haces aquí- Serena se acerco y miro a la pequeña dama.

Rini, ignoro cuando le hablaron y miro para todos lados, al notar que Sailor Moon no estaba, comenzó a desesperarse pensando en lo peor, pero no podía hacer nada ya que todos la rodeaban y le hablaban al mismo tiempo; en cambio la Sailors Stars Lights y su princesa miran la escena lejos y algo extrañados.

Seiya miro nuevamente el portal y vio que algo iba a salir de ahí fue cuando vio a salir del portal una Sailor medio adormilada, Seiya se movió y la atrapo, esta chica levanto su rostro lo miro, el se quedo extrañado ante la mirada y su rostro se parecía mucho a Serena, pero lo que más le intrigaba eran sus ojos esos ojos eran igual a los de él, repentinamente ella simplemente se desmayó.

-Sailor moon estas bien- Rini corrió hacia Seiya

-¿Sailor Moon?- dieron todos


	2. Siglo XX

En monte Hikawa estaban reunidas todas y cada una de las Sailors Scouts exactamente en la habitación de Rei, Rini les había contado todo lo que había ocurrido en el Tokio de Cristal, y por ende le había pedido a las Stars Lights que no regresaran a su planeta y aunque no estaban muy convencidos de seguir en la Tierra luego de lo que Rini les había dicho sobre la chica que estaba desmallada en la cama era definitivo que nadie podría sacar a Seiya de ahí, al principio estaba anonadado, luego entro en una extraña crisis ansiosa y después no le apartaba la vista a la chica que dormía en la cama de Rei.

-sigue siendo muy extraño- dijo Hakura luego de pensarlo un poco –nunca nos había dicho nada de las otras puertas Setsuna- la miro

-no lo creí importante- contesto pensativa

-el hecho es que se supone que no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar- dijo Hotaru –hay algo que no me gusta de esto-

-yo también quisiera ayudar pero no es una decisión que podamos tomar a la ligera- opinó Amy

Mina se acerco a la Dama de Cristal, le había dado mucha curiosidad y mientras más la veía, mas se daba cuenta del parecido con Serena y Seiya.

-las cosas se ponen más extrañas cada vez que tenemos un nuevo enemigo, bueno porque es nuestro enemigo…creó- dijo Rei mientras entraba a su habitación con una bandeja con tazas de té

-es cierto- Lita la seguía con un platón lleno de galletas

La Dama de Cristal comenzó a moverse ligeramente, inquietando a todos, se levanto lentamente y recargo sus manos en la cama, su transformación se había ido hacia horas y ahora tenía puesto el vestido blanco que usaba en el Tokio de Cristal, muy parecido al de su madre, y la luna en su frente relucía.

-Sailor Moon estas bien- ella acento la cabeza afirmativamente

-no te preocupes Rini- acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña

-solo diré algo- dijo Mina muy seriamente- admítalo parece que ella es más madura que Serena y Seiya juntos- termino Mina para comenzó a reír exhaustivamente.

-Mina tenias que decir tus comentarios innecesarios- la reto Yaten

-y a ti que te importa Yaten- iba a atacarlo con una almohada pero Amy se la quito a tiempo

-chicos no se peleen-

-discúlpenme- susurro la Dama de Cristal, todos mostraron su atención en ella -¿Rini les conto todo? – pregunto tímidamente.

-si lo sabemos- respondió Darien, ocasionando que la Dama de Cristal se incomodara. –No te preocupes- le sonrió

-gracias- era cierto el decir que cuando ella tomo la decisión de seguir a la Red Moon lo único que la tenia intranquila era encontrase con el Rey Endymion, pero luego de lo que había pasado en el Tokio de Cristal, la intranquilidad se había ido.

Seiya empezó a rodear y a mirar de arriba abajo a la Dama de Cristal, mientras esta lo veía extrañada, era raro verlo tan joven y vestido así.

-sí, definitivamente tu eres mi hija, tienes mi gran atractivo, verdad bombón- sonrió mostrando todo lo ególatra que podía ser a veces

-Seiya no digas cosas como esas- le dijo Taiki

-pero se parece más a Serena- Yaten se acerco a Seiya y comenzó a mirarla también –bueno pero el color de los ojos es el de Seiya-

-creo que es normal ya que es una chica- Taiki había caído al fin y la curiosidad le había ganado acercándose también –pero creo que ella podría hacerse pasar por nuestra hermana-

-no, quedaría más como familiar de Serena, podría ser la hermana mayor de Rini- Mina se unió al "Club de las Comparaciones" que ahora rodeaba la cama de Rei con sus hasta ahora cuatro miembros

-si son parecidas- dijo Yaten ahora observando a Rini- pero tienen muchas diferencias, yo diría que podrían ser primas, no hermanas-

La Dama de Cristal solo dirigía su mirada a sus manos, estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa, nunca pensó que alguien se pondría a analizarla de esa manera y menos ellos tres, la princesa Kakyu se dio cuenta de esto y decidió intervenir.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- todos se callaron y la miraron, ninguno había pensado en ese detalle

-Serena Kou-respondió tímida

-igual que Rini- dijo Rei – tendremos que buscar una manera de llamarte ya que podría haber muchas confusiones con Serena, y tampoco es que podamos llamarla Dama de Cristal por las calles-

-mi padre de pequeña siempre me llamaba…-

-Mya- la interrumpió Seiya, ella lo miró sorprendida y asintió afirmando mientras le sonreía. Todos lo miraban interrogantes de cómo pudo haberlo sabido, Taiki ya tenía una sospecha, así que quiso aclararlo.

- Mya es el nombre de una de las cinco lunas del planeta de Fuego, es la más brillante- concluyó

-bueno si es así desde ahora te llamaremos Mya- dijo Lita energéticamente

- y algo más necesitaras algo de ropa y un lugar donde quedarte, no puedes caminar por la ciudad vestida de así llamarías mucho la atención – le dijo Michiru a la dama de cristal tratando de cubrir algunos pormenores.

-puedes quedarte en mi casa, Rini puede hipnotizar a mis padres de nuevo y hacerles creer que eres su hermana mayor- les dijo Serena tratando de parecer filosófica.

-vaya por fin se le ocurre algo a tu cabeza hueca- Rei miro a Serena.

-¿por qué siempre tienes que molestarme?- se quejó

-porque eres muy torpe Serena-

Mientras tanto Seiya se había alejado del grupo, haber sabido cual era su apodo por una corazonada lo había puesto un tanto incomodo estaba muy pensativo ante la situación ya que hace un rato las Sailor Scouts le habían contado quien era Rini y como llegaron a enterarse que era la futura hija de Serena en un tal Tokio de Cristal pero aun así seguía inquieto ya que el no vería nacer a su hija, y se preguntaba qué pasaría con ella, podía ver que se sentía triste y quería hacer algo pero no tenía idea.

Mya se había levantado y se disculpo con todos por todas las molestias que había causado, y le pregunto a Rei discretamente donde había un baño y si podía utilizarlo, Rei le había indicado el camino, pero al regresar Haruka, Setsuna y Michiru la estaba esperando en el pasillo.

-tenemos una duda respecto a ti- Haruka la miro fijamente, estaba muy seria

-perdona si te ofende pero ¿Cómo es posible que seas la hija de Seiya Kou?- Pregunto Michiru

- sé que en cada mundo las cosas no pasen exactamente igual, pero no creo que la Neo Reina fuera capaz de dejar al Rey Endymion- continuo Setsuna –se me hace demasiado extraño

Las Sailor Scouts del sistema solar exterior no tenían nada en contra de Mya ni de quienes eran sus padres si no que se les hacía muy sospechoso, y querían aclarar todo esto, por si hubiera una pista en su pasado, ya que, el que Rini y ella estuvieran ahí, ya las había involucrado en esta batalla, el que cruzara las puertas y se hubiera esforzado tanto para cuidar de Rini las extrañaba.

-es que nunca lo dejo, las cosas no pasaron como debieron de pasar en mi dimensión, en la guerra de las Sailors, cuando Galaxia fue vencida y se fue para guiar las semillas estelares a su planeta, el caos salió de la nada y ataco a mi madre, pero el príncipe Endimión se interpuso entre ellos para protegerla. . . murió en las manos de mi madre, el antes de morir le hizo prometer a mi padre que cuidaría de mi madre y a mi madre que siguiera con su vida y que construyera el Tokio de Cristal, después de eso Venus me dijo que mama tardo mucho tiempo en recuperarse y en memoria del rey Endimión quiso construir el Tokio de cristal, después de eso termino queriendo mucho a mi padre y se caso con él, con Seiya Kou-

-nunca hubiera imaginado que algo así pasara- comento Setsuna pensativa

En una habitación de gran lujo una joven se encontraba mirando desde un gran ventanal, la vista era de un lugar de gran altura y se podía contemplar perfectamente la ciudad de Tokio del siglo XX.

-están muy cerca puedo sentirlas- dijo aquella joven sin dejar de mirar la ventana.

-espero que así sea- le respondió un hombre muy apuesto tomándola del hombro y apretándola muy fuerte, que hizo que la chica se moviera del dolor.

-le prometo que no fallare, y no permitiré que ninguna de las dos sobrevivan- le aseguro la chica reverenciando a aquel hombre.

-más vale que así se Isil, a menos que quieras ser tú la que tome su lugar- le dijo Varek a la chica.

-no se preocupe mi señor, yo me encargare de ellas- Isil desapareció en la oscuridad.

Tres chicas más aparecieron en su lugar, una de ellas tenía los ojos dorados y un cabello largo y ondulado del mismo color con una estrella de 5 picos grabada en su frente, la segunda tenía el cabello corto y blanco, sus ojos eran color plata y tenía el símbolo de un copo, la ultima tenía el cabello negro igual que sus ojos con el símbolo de un sol.

-mi señor Varek, no cree que es momento de deshacerse de Isil, no es tan fuerte y solo le ha causado problemas- le dijo la chica de los ojos negros.

-es cierto Isil es lenta sería mejor que una de nosotras tratara de encontrar a las dos princesas del el Tokio de cristal- apoyo la chica de los ojos plateados.

-yo creo que si nuestro señor decidiera que nosotras peleáramos en vez de Isil sería la mejor manera de apoderarnos rápidamente del Tokio de Cristal- complemento tranquilamente la chica de los ojos Dorados.

-¡Creen que ahora ustedes deben decirme qué hacer!- les grito Varek con mucho enojo – ¡Karpathia, Dion, Tabatha! desaparezcan de aquí en este instante-

-si amo, disculpe nuestra intromisión- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo para volver a desaparecer.

Esa misma noche Mya ya estaba durmiendo en las casa de Serena, compartía la habitación con Rini, Seiya se había encargado de conseguirle varias mudas de ropa con sus amigos del estudio fotográfico que tomaban las fotos de los Tree Lights para las revistas, toda la noche ambas estuvieron inquietas, pesadillas de la destrucción del Tokio de Cristal atormentaba a ambas, toda lo noche se la pasaron muy mal, pero ninguna despertó hasta el día siguiente, Rini tomo esto como algo normal, pero Mya sabía que algo estaba muy mal, estaba nerviosa e inquieta, a la hora del desayuno todos comían como si nada, pero ella ni siquiera había tocado su plato.

-Mya cielo, ¿te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto Ikuko

-no, estoy bien- contesto algo nerviosa

-pero no has tocado tu plato seguro que estas bien-

-si- contesto, encajando el tenedor en su huevo

Mya Temía que lo que sospechaba fuese cierto, la voz de su pesadilla solo repetía una y otra vez que iría tras ella y se apoderaría del Tokio de Cristal, esperaba que la Red Moon no la hubiera seguido.

**Hola chicas y chicos por si hay alguno por ahí, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, y me preguntaron varios que por que al retomar de nuevo este fic lo reinicie, es simple en realidad, al volverlo a leer encontré muchas incoherencias en la historias cosas relevantes pasaron al olvido y surgieron otras y de haber seguido así habría terminado con un revoltijo, perdón por las molestias. Finalmente quiero darles las gracias, nos "leeremos" la próxima semana, un saludo! =3!**


	3. Mis Razones

Las chicas estaban reunidas en la cafetería de siempre, Rei, Lita, Amy, Mina, Serena y Mya; Rei estaba preocupada por la recién llegada, ya que siempre se mostraba distante de todas las personas, incluso Seiya había intentado acercase a ella un par de veces, pero dejo de hacerlo porque ella era muy cortante, a la única persona con la que se permitía una charla, aunque fuera pequeña era Rini, y la mayoría de las veces era para tranquilizarla acerca del Tokio del siglo XXX, a Serena también le preocupaba esto, incluso en casa solo se mantenía en su habitación y evitaba salir, lo hacía solo cuando Ikuko la llamaba, al principio pensaban que podía ser normal ya que Rini se mostro igual cuando llego a este siglo, y tenían la sospecha de que era la primera vez que Mya pisaba el siglo XX.

Todas platicaban mientras comían, Mya solo tomaba un jugo y siempre tenía la vista fija en la ventana y observaba todo lo que pasaba afuera.

-Mya…- Amy ya la había llamado varias veces, pero ella no lo había notado, pero finalmente se dio cuenta

-si- respondió saliendo de su distracción.

-¿escuchaste algo de lo que dijimos?- pregunto Lita

-no, lo siento me distraje- contestó avergonzada por no haber estado escuchando

-creemos que deberías inscribirte en nuestra escuela- sugirió Amy

-yo…yo no creo que sea necesario-

-los estudios son muy necesarios- Amy la miro fijamente

-no es eso- respondió de nuevo mirando algo fijamente a través de la ventana -si no que yo ya termine mis estudios- suspiro –Neptune me educaba en el palacio-

Rei se extraño por lo que podía interesarle y que no dejaba de observar, siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio a una pequeña familia de tres, la madre era rubia, el padre tenía un mínimo parecido con Seiya y aunque la niña también fuera rubia, se dio cuenta de a quien le había recordado.

-mi mama también se ha estado pregunto el por qué no asistes, lo mejor será que vayas- Serena había sido muy maternal al sugerirle asistir a la escuela, y Mya solo no pudo negarse.

-está bien- susurro

-bueno paguemos esto y vayámonos de aquí, no es correcto que chicas tan jóvenes y bonitas se la pasen sentadas comiendo en una tarde de domingo, vayamos al parque haber si encontramos algún chico lindo- Mina estaba tan hiperactiva como siempre, Mya sonrió internamente, al parecer ella nunca cambiaria.

-es lindo- comento Mya inconscientemente admirando el parque, todas se sorprendieron ya que esta había sido su primera muestra de empatía desde que la habían conocido.

-¿Cómo eran los parques del Tokio de Cristal?- le preguntó Lita

-un poco similares, pero no eran como esto-

-vayamos a comprar helado- sugirió Mina

-¡Si vamos!- grito serena emocionada, se giro y tomo la mano de Mya –Vayamos Mya- Serena casi estaba arrastrando a Mya mientras ella corría a la heladería, Mya la miraba tan extrañada nunca había visto a su madre exaltarse de esa manera, y ver a Serena hacerlo era extraño, pero le agradaba, y sonrió de nuevo de forma inconsciente.

-Dos helados dobles de chocolate, por favor- Serena se giro y la miró emocionada -¿te gusta el chocolate verdad?-

-si- contestó sonriendo

-es muy bonita- comento Serena mientras pagaba los helados.

-¿Qué?- pregunto extrañada

-tu sonrisa- Mya se quedo impresionada por un momento, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo – ¡Hey! ¡Chicas aquí estamos!- gritó Serena para llamar a las demás.

-Serena no tenias porque correr así- la reprendió Amy

-pero es que yo quería mí helado Amy-

-nunca vas a madurar-

-¡cállate Rei!-

-¡quien te crees para callarme!-

La discusión empezaba a llamar la atención de los demás visitantes del parque cuando el grito de una niña las hizo volver a la realidad, la gente corría despavorida hacia la salida y venia de la parte donde estaba el lago, sin dudarlo las chicas corrieron en esa dirección y cuando casi llegaron se escondieron en los arbustos para ver que sucedía.

Las ramas de los arboles tenían presos a muchas personas inconscientes sobre varios metros del suelo, siguieron mirando y por fin encontraron al que controlaba a los arboles, era una mujer, su piel era casi blanca, tenia hojas en vez de cabello, y sus ojos eran completamente rojos. Al ver esto Mya estaba temblando.

-no, por favor- susurro

-¿Qué te pasa Mya?- le pregunto Serena

-¿la conoces?- Amy supuso que no podía ser de otra manera ya que ella había empezó a temblar justo cuando vio a esa mujer.

-no- contesto –pero es una criatura de la Red Moon, ellos no tenían porque venir a este siglo- dijo preocupada

-tenían o no tenían, ya están aquí y solo nos queda una cosa por hacer- Rei se levanto decidida -¡Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Marte!-

-ella tiene razón- Lita la siguió -¡Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Jupiter!-

Las demás no tardaron en seguirlas y también se transformaron. Mya seguía en el arbusto pensado una manera de detener a la criatura de la Red Moon de manera rápida y evitando que las personas involucradas terminaran lastimadas, pero al ver lo impulsivas que eran las versiones jóvenes de sus mentoras no tuvo mucha opción que salir.

-¡Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luz Lunar!-

Mientras tanto, Sailor Jupiter había intentado golpear las ramas para liberar a los rehenes pero estás no tenían ni un rasguño, la extraña mujer, solo se había sentada en uno de los arboles más altos y observaba, Mars y Mercury habían intentaron acercársele pero las raíces de los arboles las habían atrapado y no importaba que hicieran no podían acercarse a ella.

La Sailor Moon que encarnaba Mya salió de los arbustos y criatura de la Red Moon se levanto con una mirada emocionada y comenzó a dar saltitos mientras aplaudía.

-sabía que no ibas a estas muy lejos de aquí princesita- Isil repentinamente se aparecía junto a la criatura, hablando con sarcasmo

-deberías darte por vencida-

-claro que no Sailor Moon, mi amo ha sido claro, y voy a llevarle lo que desea, deja estar huyendo y entrégalo de una vez, por las buenas, o por las malas los cristales de plata serán nuestros-

-eso nunca lo permitiremos- Serena se soltó de las raíces que la sostenían –no hagas esto por favor, ¿sabes lo que pasaría si se llevan los cristales?-

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?- pregunto Isil

-Soy Sailor Moon y no permitiré que les hagas daño a estas personas-

-¿Sailor Moon?- Isil Miraba a Mya y a Serena alternándolas y luego sonrió con suficiencia –oh oh oh oh ya veo, nunca te cansaras de salir corriendo hacia mami- rio –pero esta vez debo de agradecerte, por que con esto no solo tomare tu cristal y el de la bola rosada, sino que también podre llevarme este, el Amo estará muy complacido-

-¡no te dejaremos hacerlo! Nosotras protegeremos este planeta- Sailor Mars se acerco a Serena

-tssk bueno si solo me los entregaran a donde quedaría la diversión- siguió riendo –Flora hazte cargo de ellas- de nuevo sonreía –adiós princesita- Isil volvió a desaparecer.

Flora sonreía y seguía saltando, tenía la risa de una niña pequeña, levando sus manos y con esto las raíces soltaron a las personas atrapadas en ellas.

-¡Sailor Moon! ¡Chicas!- Mya llamo a Serena y a las demás Sailors – tenemos que distraerla para que tú Sailor Moon, la purifiques con tu cetro para que regrese a su verdadera forma-

-¿verdadera forma?- pregunto Mina -¿es humana?-

-no exactamente- contestó –pero no hay otra manera de detenerla-

-bien, entonces dejaremos todo en tus manos Sailor Moon – Lita le sonrió a Serena

-si-

Flora hizo que las ramas de los arboles crecieran y las atacaran pero todas los esquivaron, aunque no notaron que las raíces se movían sigilosas por el suelo.

-¡Ataque de Hoja de Roble de Júpiter- Lita trataba de deshacerse de las ramas pero no importaba cuantas rompiera más aparecían.

-Rapsodia Acuática de Mer…..¡Ahhhhh!- las raíces habían atapada a Amy y estaban apresándola igual que una serpiente, se ajustaban mas y mas.

-¡Sailor Mercury!...¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!- Rei quemo el punto donde las raíces nacían y estas liberaron a Amy.

-gracias-

-no hay problema-

Por otra parte Venus y Jupiter seguían en su trabajo de deshacerse de las ramas, Eternal Sailor Moon seguía buscando su oportunidad para atacar a Flora, pero ella siempre se encontraba cambiando de lugar y protegida por el árbol en el que se movía y controlaba todo.

-Sailor Moon- Mya de nuevo llamo a Serena –Vez ese gran roble donde Flora se mueve- apunto al roble más grande y frondoso del parque – esa es su verdadera forma-

-¿Qué? ¿Un árbol?-

-sí, pero el poder del cetro tiene que concentrarse directamente en ella-

-todas esas ramas la rodean, no podre atacarla-

-yo iré, se las quitare de encima pero recuerda que debes de atacarla justo en el momento en el que las ramas se alejen, no sabemos por cuánto tiempo la dejaran desprotegida-

-está bien-

Mya se apresuro a correr por donde las demás scouts habían abierto un camino peleando contra las ramas, llego y salto para quedar a su altura.

-¡Ventisca Plateada Lunar!- Ráfagas de viento plateado comenzaron a formarse y luego se dirigieron con gran velocidad hacia Flora, pero todas las ramas que la protegían se unieron para evitar que el ataque de Sailor Moon la tocase.

-¡Ahora Sailor Moon!- Mya de nuevo concentro su energía en la palma de sus manos -¡Ventisca Plateada…-

Las ramas y raíces al darse cuenta de que aquella agresora de nuevo planeaba atacar a su creadora se abalanzaron contra Sailor Moon, formando un gran látigo de que golpeo a su objetivo con mucha fuerzas en el estomago lanzándola con gran rapidez hacia el otro lado del parque, Mya ya estaba mentalmente preparada para sentir otro golpe contra el suelo o tal vez contra otro árbol, había cerrado los ojos con mucha fuerza, ya que estaba algo asustada, y por fin sintió el golpe que espero, pero no le dolió tampoco se golpeo contra el suelo o contra un árbol como esperaba, si no que se sentía muy cálido, tuvo la sensación de estar cayendo de nuevo, pero alguien la sostenía, abrió los ojos lentamente y podía ver a lo lejos que la batalla continuaba.

-no deberías ser tan temeraria, esto pudo ser muy peligroso para tu cuerpo- una voz femenina que le era muy poco familiar la reprendió, y se notaba que tenía intenciones de continuar pero del lugar de la batalla una gran luz blanca cubrió el lugar.

-esa debe ser Sailor Moon, les dije que no era necesario venir - otra voz femenina nada familiar llego a los oídos de Mya, ella había intentado moverse para ver a las personas que la habían ayudado pero un fuerte dolor en el torso evito que se siguiera moviendo

-vayamos hacia allá- dijo una tercera

Con mucha agilidad las tres chicas llegaron rápidamente al punto donde se había llevado a cabo la batalla, al llegar todo el desastre de las ramas y raíces había desaparecido por completo, y las cinco Sailors estaban a salvo, no había ningún rastro de Flora.

-¡Sailor Moon!- Serena aun transformada sé hacer corriendo a donde Mya se encontraba, esta intento zafarse de los brazos que la sostenían pero la dueña de estos no se lo permitieron y la sujeto con más firmeza – ¡estás bien! Qué alivio estaba preocupada-

-ese golpe fue muy fuerte- Sailor Jupiter se acerco también

-tenemos que ir al médico, no sabemos si pudo ocasionar algo peligroso- comento Sailor Mercury analizando la situación

-por favor no se preocupen por eso, estoy bien-

-iremos de inmediato- otra vez esa voz tenía ese tonito de reprimenda que empezaba a fastidiarla, a pesar del dolor giró, para mirar de quien se trataba pero deseo nunca haberlo hecho, la mujer que la cargaba no era ni más ni menos que Sailor Star Fighter y las otras dos a su lado eran Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Healer. Su expresión fue todo un poema, claro que estaba enterada que su padre fue una Sailor Scout en compañía de sus tíos, pero son dos cosas muy diferentes el saber y el ver. Mya nunca estuvo más de acuerdo con aquel dicho que dice que la ignorancia es la felicidad, aunque por tantas cavilaciones en su mente confundida su rostro se ponía mas pálido.

-¿estás bien?- de nuevo la misma voz pero ahora tenía notas de preocupación –te están poniendo muy pálida-

Mya quería mirar para otro lado pero ahí estaban, el tío Yaten y el tío Taiki con un cuerpo más atractivo que estaba a distancia de años luz del suyo, definitivamente algo que nunca tendría, y que no le interesaba obtener pero ese no era el punto de todo eso.

-si lo veo podría causarme un trauma- susurro para sí misma con nerviosismo evitando ver a Seiya, pero Venus la escucho.

-Mya- la llamo Sailor Venus con una expresión divertida – ¿será que nunca habías visto antes a Sailor Fighter?- Seiya se extraño con la pregunta, Mya solo negaba con su cabeza muy rápido y ahora demasiado sonrojada, Mina sonrió aun más, las otras Sailors tampoco comprendían el objetivo de Mina con esas preguntas.

-bueno- continuo Mina – creo que yo también tendría esa cara si viera a mi padre con el cuerpo de una chica- y comenzó a reír.

Ahora todos entendían el por qué, las Sailors Scouts excepto Mina la miraban comprendiendo el asunto ya que también habían pasado por eso, pero por la ocasión no les dio tiempo de tener un ataque de impresión, pero también pensaron de que no era lo mismo ellas a Mya que lo vio como una figura paterna del lugar donde venia.

Ahora el rostro de Seiya también era un gran poema y por primera vez en toda su trayectoria como guardiana estaba avergonzada de utilizar ese atuendo tan pequeño, Yaten y Taiki no querían dejarse llevar por esta escena sin sentido, pero también estaban un poco sonrojadas, en cambio Mina solo estaba disfrutando de todo esto, para ella era lo más divertido que había pasado en mucho.

Unas horas más tarde Mya ya había regresado de ver al doctor y ya estaba oscureciendo, no había sido nada grave, lo interesando fue explicarle la razón al doctor, al final lo que paso fue que ella "había caído de la moto de su hermano".

La incomodidad entre ella y Seiya si ya era algo que existía, ahora ella no quería ni acercársele, y Seiya estaba mal por esto, el se había dado cuenta que entre Rini y Darien había mucha cercanía pero Mya era otro asunto, no tenía intenciones de acercarse a alguien, tampoco permitía que se le acercaran, y él en verdad quería conocerla.

En ese momento todos los involucrados con la pelea estaban en el templo del monte Hikawa, y eso era porque no querían que la mama de Serena se diera cuenta de la herida de Mya ya que aun le costaba caminar un poco, ya habían hablado sobre la presencia del enemigo en la ciudad y sabían que tenían que avisar a Haruka y a las demás lo más pronto posible.

Seiya ya estaba algo fastidiado con el asunto y salió al jardín para despejarse un poco y vio a Mya sentada junto a un árbol de nuevo alejándose de los demás, Seiya ya arto de esta situación fue directo junto a ella y se sentó a su lado, se dio cuenta de que pretendía levantarse e irse, pero la tomo firmemente de la mano y lo evito.

-¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?- le pregunto

-no sé de qué me hablas-

-siempre te apartas de todos, no vez que intentan ayudarte, yo lo intento-

-no quiero involucrar a nadie en esto- contesto con tristeza –debo evitar a toda costa que alguien salga lastimado por mi culpa, esta es mi pelea, no la de ustedes-

-no tienes que por irte a los extremos- dijo frustrado – ¡el golpe que recibiste fue muy fuerte, no sé qué hubiera pasado si yo no te hubiera atrapado, la pelea que tenían no eran tan grave para que te usaras a ti misma de carnada!- ahora estaba realmente enojado.

-¡tú que sabes! –le contesto también muy enfadada – ¡las consecuencias de que suceda algo que no tenía que pasar son muy grandes! Si Serena se hiere, si en los peor de los casos alguien muere, el futuro cambiaria de una manera muy drástica –suspiro- yo ni siquiera pertenezco aquí- susurro con tristeza y lágrimas que luchaban por no salir de sus ojos –mi hogar ya está destruido, no quiero que lo mismo pase aquí-

Seiya se dio cuenta por fin del las razones de su frustración, no quería que nadie se le acercara para que nada cambiara el futuro, ella misma se consideraba una amenaza en ese siglo. El la abrazo atrayéndola a su cuerpo con mucha delicadeza para no lastimarla, Mya estaba muy sorprendida pero no hizo nada para evitarlo, al final uno de los únicos deseos egoístas que tenía en su corazón era abrazar de nuevo a su padre.

**Hola chicas y chicos si se da el caso, perdón por la tardanza pero estuve tan ahogada en tareas que apenas tenía tiempo para respirar, soy estudiante de arquitectura, pero en fin yo tengo planeado subir un nuevo capítulo cada viernes, si se da algo y me atraso serian los sábados pero preferentemente los viernes, si, ya sé que hoy es lunes, pero quise tomar un descanso, el capitulo en si lo iba a subir ayer, pero antes quería leerlo por cuestiones de ortografía y demás (si alguna se me paso, perdonen), en fin muchas gracias chicas por sus mensajes, me ponen muy feliz trato de contestarles lo más pronto posible luego de que los leo, por ultimo de nuevo gracias, nos leemos el proximo viernes =3!**


	4. Isil

Las chicas estaban esperando fuera de la escuela, ya era algo tarde y Serena y Mya no habían llegado aun, era extraño, porque había acordado que ellas llegarían en diferente tiempo, porque después de tanto discutir, Seiya había ganado el decir que Mya era un Kou aunque esa no fuera del todo una mentira, la razón fue porque Seiya no estaba dispuesto a pretender no conocerla, o ser muy distantes ya que si ella fingiera ser la prima de Serena estar constantemente juntos podría causarle un gran escándalo a Seiya o a los chicos con los medios.

Pocos minutos después llego Mya, las miro, sonrió, pero siguió derecho y entro a la escuela sin un saludo mas efusivo, ya lo haría más tarde cuando fingiera recién conocerlas, Serena no tardo tanto en llegar, evitaron las preguntas y juntas entraron a la escuela.

-bien- el tutor de los chicos llamo su atención – hoy tendremos una nueva alumna en clase, puedes pasar ya- su voz subió del volumen con la última frase.

La puerta corrediza de abrió y una linda chica de cabellos azulados entro al salón, que se lleno de murmullos casi al instante, para el fastidio de Seiya la mayoría eran masculinos.

-por favor preséntese señorita- continuo el maestro sentándose en su silla

-mi nombre es Mya Kou, y espero que podamos llevarnos bien- dijo tímidamente tratando de evitar las miradas de sus ojos azules, al decir su nombre y mostrar más claramente su rostro los murmullos aumentaron pero esta vez era las chicas

El rumor de que otro Kou estaba en la escuela se extendió rápidamente y muchos se acercaban al salón solo para mirarla, Mya siempre se cohibía cuando la miraban fijamente y nunca se sintió más incomoda en toda su vida, solo estaba sentaba muy recta y tiesa en su pupitre junto a la ventana, Seiya y los chicos estaban rodeándola.

-debes tranquilizarte, si sigues así, no dejaran de hablar de ti, solo les das más razones- Yaten ya estaba arto de esto, pero Seiya no permitía que la dejaran.

-no puedo evitarlo- suspiro –no me gusta ser el centro de atención- continuo

-pero Mya no se supone que tu eres la princesa, solo eso es suficiente para ser el centro de atención- comento Taiki

-sobre eso, yo nunca salía del castillo, solo raras ocasiones, las personas que trabajaban en el castillo estaban tan acostumbradas a mí, ellos no me miraban así –

-¿enserio no salías?- pregunto Seiya sorprendido

-bueno cuando era una niña puede que haya sido un poco revoltosa- sonrió – mis padres me prohibieron salir del castillo ya que siempre me metía en problemas ó alguien quería secuestrarme, eso se volvió una costumbre supongo, luego no tuve ganas de visitar la ciudad, siempre me miraban raro-

-nunca me imagine que fueras una chica problemática – Taiki estaba sorprendido

-bueno creo que tuve mi lección- rio

-es la primera vez que nos cuentas algo sobre tu hogar- comento Seiya sonriendo

Ella se sintió extraña, era tan fácil dejarse llevar con ellos, así que en ese momento supo que tenía que ser muy cuidadosa con sus palabras no quería hablar demás, hay cosas que ellos no debían saber sobre su futuro y eso estaba claro.

-¡Chicos!- Serena se acerco a donde estaba los cuatro Kou –es hora del almuerzo, vayamos a fuera- tomo a Mya de las manos y la levanto y sin dejar que se resistiera

Una vez afuera todo estaban comiendo tranquilamente en el jardín de la escuela varias fans de los Three Lights se acercaron unas tímidas y otras muy directas preguntando quien era Mya, Seiya y Taiki se encargaron de hacerlas creer que era su prima, hablando con voz alta para que todos se enteraran y dejaran de incomodarla, Yaten trataba de distraerla ya que estaba muy nerviosa, el también quería entender que rayos con ese repentino pánico escénico, ni Seiya ni Serena eran así, pensaba que si los describiera el no diría la palabra tímidos o introvertidos como lo era ella más bien diría que eran un par de descarados que no tenían sentido de la prudencia. Mya lo miraba, no era normal verlo distraído y eso le llamaba la atención, Yaten salió de su ensoñación y se dio cuenta de la forma como ella lo estaba mirando como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, el sonrío, ella le agradaba, era linda. Le acaricio cuidadosamente la cabeza muy similar a como lo haría un amo con su perro, pero por supuesto esa no era su intención.

Lita se había dado cuenta de todo eso, primero se había sorprendido de la reacción de Yaten ya que no era fácil ser una persona cercana a él y Mya se lo había ganado sin intención, bueno también podría ser porque a pesar de todo eran familia.

En casa Rini estaba viendo la tv en la sala, Serena comía en la cocina y era regañada por Ikuko, Mya miraba la luna a través de la ventana recostada en su cama en su habitación, las luces permanecían apagadas para poder apreciarla mejor, un par de tímidas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, no ponerse nostálgica en esa situación parecía imposible.

-es mejor compartir la tristeza con alguien más, eso te hará sentir mejor- Luna entro a la habitación y sentó junto a ella, Mya se incorporo y acaricio a la gata

-quiero ser fuerte para ellos- le susurro

-comprendo, pero ser fuerte no significa que debes suprimir tus sentimientos eso con el tiempo te lastimara mucho mas- Luna se acerco más tratando de reconfórtala, pero había algo importante de lo que tenía que hablar con ella.

-Mya hemos captado una extraña presencia en la ciudad, témenos que actué pronto-

- no estoy segura de quienes hablar llegado hasta aquí, incluso en casa nunca pude a ver al líder de la Red Moon y eso me preocupa, espero que no haya venido aquí, también me preocupa el Tokio de Cristal, si Isil está aquí- suspiro –ya no se qué pensar, pero no te preocupes Luna, no dejare que nada cambie el transcurso de su tiempo, los protegeré y daré mi vida si es necesario-

-Mya…- Luna intento hablar pero Serena la interrumpió

-¡Por favor no digas eso!- Serena entro a la habitación algo exaltada –Mya nosotros te ayudaremos no tomes tu vida tan a la ligera- Serena la miraba preocupada.

-Serena, estoy muy feliz de haberlos conocido y agradezco su apoyo, pero tampoco puedo aprovecharme de esto, no puedo ponerlos en peligro-

-Mya esa no es tu decisión, nosotros escogimos ayudarte, aceptamos las consecuencias de eso- Serena la miraba con suplica y Luna se sintió orgullosa de ella porque demostró que en estas ocasiones por día ser madura y tomar la decisión correcta.

-muchas gracias Serena, te prometo que no permitiré que nada pase igual como le prometí a la reina que cuidaría de Rini- sonrió

-está bien, pero deja de decir esas cosas, si Seiya llegara a oírte…-

-tskk- la interrumpió si expresión era un poco descarada como si tuviera un recuerdo desagradable pero del tipo malo, si no como algo vergonzoso, Serena nunca la había visto así –es tan entrometido- dijo cruzando los brazos Serena y Luna se sorprendieron por lo que ella acababa de decir –siempre quiere que haga las cosas a su modo o que me dé quede escondida en algún lugar es tan molesto-

Ikuko llamo a Mya que respondió en seguida y bajo hacia la primer piso, Serena y Luna seguían impresionadas.

-puede que quiera mostrarse algo dura, pero no es tan diferente como creíamos-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Luna?- pregunto Serena curiosa

-a Rini tú no le agradabas, y ella se resiste mucho a interactuar con Seiya-

-ohh- Serena sonrío -no creo que este así mucho tiempo, Seiya es una persona que aunque te niegues no puede no caerte bien- sonrió tiernamente

Por otro lado en la guarida de la Red Moon las cosas estaban muy tensas, Varek estaba furioso de que Isil hubiera fallado, de antemano esa chica no le agradaba nada, la consideraba débil, pero trato de ser generoso y darle una oportunidad la cual se convirtió en muchas que solo trajeron fracasos y pérdidas de tiempo, la tenia encerrada en una de sus mazmorras, Dion, Karpathia y Tabatha, pasaban frente a ella y se burlaban, sin intención de disimular sobre su debilidad, y aunque Isil no quisiera aceptarlo su poder estaba mucho por debajo de las capacidades de las otras tres, era algo que hería su orgullo constantemente.

-me desharé de ella-

Varek se encontraba en la última habitación de la Red Moon, parado a los pies de una cama extensa, está tenia doseles muy grandes y varias telas algo transparentes y blancas cubrían al que la ocupaba, e impedían que entrara mucha luz. Pero Varek claramente puedo ver como esa persona asentía lentamente con su cabeza.

Varek haciendo todo uso de su elegancia natural salió de la habitación, y cerró lentamente las grandes puestas al salir, bajo directamente a las mazmorras del castillo y paso por varias celdas, algunas ocupadas hasta que llego a la última, Isil estaba sentada en un banco recta y ansiosa peleando mentalmente consigo misma, Varek abrió la reja y entró.

-te dije que esta sería la última- dijo fríamente

-no puedo- contesto temblando mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos –no puedo asesinar a mi princesa-

Varek rio libremente – lo has intentado más de seis tres veces… ¡Y ahora dices que no puedes matarla!- rio de nuevo – no seas ridícula-

-no lo permitiré- temblaba – ¡es mi mejor amiga! ¡NO DEJARE QUE LA ASESINES!-

-si tuviera más tiempo, dejaría que tú te hicieras cargo, no importa cuáles sean tus sentimientos, no puedes negarte a nuestras ordenes, ¿o no? –

Ella seguía temblando la lucha interna era tan fuerte que incluso llegaba a ser dolorosa

-¡¿o no?- pregunto de nuevo exigente

Los labios de ella se negaban a dar una respuesta, y le dolía, era verdad no podía resistirse a sus órdenes, cuando no era consciente, era controlada por ellos, ella era otra mujer, constantemente encerrada ahí, por si ella volvía en si no pudiera advertir a nadie, se odia a sí misma, si lo que decía era verdad, ella había intentado matar a su princesa, su lealtad ya no existía, apenas y tenia recuerdos de ello, eran con un sueño fugaz, solo imágenes borrosas en su mente, horribles imágenes que la atormentaban al saber que era real.

-si Amo- finalmente contesto

-por lo menos al final te quedo claro, ya no te necesito-

Varek levanto su mano y ella cerró los ojos suavemente, no se lo impediría ni lucharía, solo dejaría esto pasar, por lo menos sabía que no causaría más daño y aunque con eso no estuviera del todo tranquila, solo rezaba por la victoria de la Dama del Tokio de Cristal. Todo comenzó a desvanecerse de repente se sentía débil, no hubo ninguna clase de dolor.

En esa última habitación de la Red Moon, esa persona seguía postrada en la cama y sintió claramente como la energía de uno de los que moraban ahí se desvanecía con lentitud, suspiro pesadamente.

-oh Varek- susurro lentamente

**Lo se ha pasado poco más de un mes pero la escuela me adsorbe demasiado, si no estoy en clase estoy haciendo tarea o maquetas, los fines de semana es lo mismo, pero aproveche este puente (en México este lunes no hubo clases) para adelantar, yo suelo escribir pequeños guiones de lo que hare en cada capítulo en una libreta, solo oraciones simples como "Serena se encontrara en x sitio con Seiya y hablaran sobre Mya" o "habrá una lucha en tal lado con x personas y vencerá Haruka" por ejemplo y lo veía y lo veía y me frustraba no tener el tiempo, pero ya pronto son vacaciones de semana y tengo listos ya varios guiones (tengo que aclarar que no me tardo ni diez minutos con los guiones, por eso era más rápido escribirlos cuando algo se me ocurría que no habia previsto que adelantar la historia), quiero seguir con mi metas de los viernes para poder apurarme más, así que de nueva cuenta me disculpo por la tardanza y por si se me paso alguna falta de ortografía que no haya corregido, nos "leemos" pronto. Saludos **


End file.
